clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily von Injoface
Emily von Injoface is a very stuck-up puffle who is Mabel's younger sister, and Charle's twin sister. She absolutely loves her owner and thinks she is better than any puffle in Antarctica because of her looks, talent, wits, and of course, popularity (attributed to the above things). She is the chief commander of The Fashion Police. Background Emilia (now just Emily) was born to Mabel XVIII along with her twin brother Charles. The twins got along well, but her mother didn't have money to support them. She noticed that Emily was especially beautiful, she so got her a contract to do television commercials, but Emily refused to do it without Charles. They both worked very hard to be in them. Mabel got the money they made and Emily soon became famous. She enjoyed her popularity and started to come up with a belief now known as "Fashism". Emily enjoyed her fame, but realized that her mother was getting the credit and money. Mabel also didn't allow Emily to make friends with "lowly' puffles, namely Raiku. These actions angered Emily, so she quit on her mother and signed her own contract with another penguin. Mabel became very angry at her, and reminded Emily that she was her legal guardian. Mabel put Emily into a pet shop to spite her, since she couldn't make commercials in a glass pen. Emily was in the pet shop for about two months, until the Manager of the Pizza Parlor came along. She looked extremely beautiful for a puffle, was wearing fancy clothing at the time, and had a deep, ravishing voice. He thought she was the perfect puffle. So he bought her. He pampered her a lot, giving her the best clothing, entertainment, education, and medications. Of course, no puffle is super popular when they're the new kid. Although Emily had renown from being on TV, and was considered extremely physically attractive, she needed more than just that to get the attention of other puffles. One day, Emily found she could light up her ignite sack and burst into a blue flame. At first, she was worried about this, but soon, she did it at school accidentally. She hadn't meant to, but luckily it was during break. All the puffles having break during this time crowded around her, amazed. Soon she became popular enough to change, but she wasn't over being the spotlight. She begun to do this every time during break, becoming more popular and popular, soon to burst with popular all inside her! Puffles wanted her autograph, and she accepted. Later she began to change to how a "Popular Puffle" should look. She became more like "The Popular Emily von Injoface" doing anything (even becoming Lightfire again) to regain the title "Popular". After that, she added more to her idea of Fashism. Emily already knew that doing what the more popular people wanted you to do would make one more popular, but the common people's opinion counted too. She also added that if one wants to become more popular, they must find something new, something that the other "populars" may not be able to do. Despite quitting life as Lightfire, she will redo this cycle over and over again to gain the title "Most Popular". When she became popular, all the puffles wanted to be her friend. Many other puffles were popular, and she found two puffles who were friends, and soon they became best of friends. Resulting in this, thus came the Fashion Police. They all were into fashion, and pitied anyone they felt had a bad taste in it, so they created the Fashion Police. They think they can tell everyone what to wear, but they really shouldn't be. Emily usually does things to Kiysha with her group. Every now and then, they're doing something with makeovers. Emily realized that the Fashion Police weren't real police and didn't have the right to do what they were doing. In retaliation, she went to a police academy can became a real police. Eva and Elizabeth weren't allowed, and thought being a police wasn't cool enough to be worth the six months of training, but Emily successfully managed to pass the tests easily and became a police officer in the Penguin Police Troop. She got a bunch of supplies like handcuffs, tear gas, and other stuff to catch criminals, which has been very helpful in catching the "unpopulars". The Police are trying to fire her, but are currently unable to... Right now, she still thinks she is the most popular puffle in the world. Everyone at her college adores her, but many hate her but act like they like her. Many other puffles try to hang out with her, but she'll only hang out with popular puffles. Appearance Emily wears hot pink lip stick, and sometimes green sunglasses. She has medium sized (fake) eyelashes, and blue fur. Quotes "Loser!" "Oh wow." "(fake cries) She kicked me!" "So what?" "Like I care." "Hello, UNPOPULAR." "Your so out of fashion!" "You need a MAJOR makeover!" "WE'RE THE FASHION POLICE!" "Oh, I am so sorry!" "I didn't mean to do it!" "OMG!" "Charles darling, can you pleaaaaaase do a favor for your sister who loves you?" "Darling..." "இ۝ ۩ ᴥ !!!!!" "Oh, GET AWAY UNPOPULAR puffle! Purple is SO out, Mabel makes it look good but you make it look TERRIBLE, WEIRDO! "Oh, Ethan can you do a favor for me? *gives evil look at Kiysha*" "Why? OMG, NO!!!" "Duh." "Why would I want to do THAT?!" "Is that a potion?" "Uhhhhhgggghhh!" "Ahem? Why is he walking to me with a wrench and a evil smile? OR I WILL SCREAM IN HIS FACE Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ Я ҉ ҈ ҂ Ӷ ۝ ۩ ᴥ ᵯ ₠ ∏ ℗ Й Ӝ ि আ இ ண ഊ ෴ ษ ༕ ࿄ Ᏻ!!!!! "Kiysha stop being ANNOYING! UNPOPULAR!" "Kiysha, its the Fashion Police! HAHA! Im your boss now!" "STOP RUNNING AWAY KIYSHA!! ҈҈۩Ӷ ۩ ᴥ!!!!!" "Fashion Police!" "But... darling..." "Oh, but must I?" "So? SO WHAT?" "WHAT?!?" "Excuse me? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? (Trips)" "I.... DON'T.... CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "No. WHY? ARE YOU GONNA?" "Mabel... darling..." "Oooh... lemme see that..." "You do know that? Right? Right?" "OH LIER!" "Hmph." "Oops." "Oh YEA!" "Duh." "We get it, we get it." "What did you just say to the Fashion Queen...." "Oh wow. I believe you totally NOT!" "Woo'wee. I will never care." "Only care about your fashion, weirdo." "DON'T CALL ME UNFASHIONABLE, YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Okay, so our next plan is.... erm...." "Pizza Penguin is the owner of the Pizza Parlor! Oh yea? WE'LL LET'S SEE WHAT HE DOES!" "Haha. Bad Fashion. Here's the ticket." "A ticket for CHRISTMAS! What a good present. Oh, and good fashion." "I think it's what your looks what matters the most. Oh yea, and popularity." "Don't say that, YOU DON'T WANNA SEE A MAD ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ EMILY VON INJOFACE!!!!!!!!!!" "OH WAIT! YOU NEED YOUR TICKET!!!!!!!!!!!!" "No No! I'm so fashionable! I think YOUR'RE not! Who's the Fashion Queen? Emily: WHO'S THE FASHION QUEEN!!!!!!!!??!??!!!!!???? Eva: EMILY VON INJOFACE IS! Elizabeth: EMILY VON INJOFACE IS!!!!!! Ethan: Um... EMILY VON INJOFACE IS!?!!!!!!!!!!!! Penelope: HAHA! I KNOW WHO IS! THE RULER OF WHAT?!? HAHAHA! Emily: *Tackles* ---- Emily: Never, YOUR so unfashionable. I need to give you a TICKET. Never: *Crying* What did I do??!? Emily: Oi! I see Rockhopper! Never: 1T'2 Texting during class Emily? Where are you? What, Eva. You know that. Don't you? Actually, I don't. What? Are you serious? Yea, I am. OMG! Where did you get THAT from? Ethan, NO WAY! Whatever, he isn't me. He's MINE. OMG, SERIOUSLY! Ur joking, correct? No way, I'm NOT. I'm dead serious. (Ethan interrupts with his phone) HEY! I HAVE AN I ♥ EMILY SHIRT! Relationships Trivia * Her owner is Pizza Penguin. * She wants to be the next Mabel. * Pizza Penguin has to spoil her, no matter what happens. * She loves Pizza Penguin and her twin brother more than anyone else (except herself) * She is the most sympathetic of her siblings * She lies to get out of traps sometimes. * She is the most spoiled puffle in the USA!! * Yes, it is true Pizza Penguin won't ever, ever, EVER, give her up. * It turns out she IS the most popular puffle at her area. This may be because she is considered incredibly attractive and has a lot of money. * She is just as mean as Mabel. * Turns out, a lot a puffles actually LIKE her (for her looks and luxuries only). * A whole bunch of puffles like her, such as Ethan, who which he now likes more than Mabel. * Many puffles push her up over their regular crush. * About every female puffle is is jealous of her. * She likes to see people tortured, which is a trait of the von Injoface family. * She calls fellow family members "(name) darling". * She used to have a childhood crush on Dustin... then she found out he was her father. * She is said to inherit her charm and beauty from her father. * *She had a " crush", although it lasted for only a few minutes. * Kiysha says she is stealing Ethan from her. * Kiysha took pictures of the Emily Paddle ball, she laughs so hard she sets off her ignite sack! * Unlike Mabel, she loves her owner. * She's known to "be praised" by Kiysha, everyone accept her, Mabel, And Ethan know that shes faking it. * Ethan has a crush on her, just like he has a crush on Mabel! * She MIGHT have a current crush... but it is unknown! * She gives really bad makers to people she doesn't like, Kiysha is a example, you DO NOT wanna look! * She is Kiysha's arch nemesis, if only they knew she had good inside her. * She is evil to Kiysha, Kiysha as quote "I'd rather be yelled at by Mabel, attacked by Darktan, burned by Xorai, and hugged by Winston nonstop then let Emily control me! Sadly she DOES control me." :* She tricked Kiysha into thinking that she is ACTUAL a police officer, so Kiysha must do what she says or be arrested. * Her two best friends, Elizabeth and Eva, have a personality much like hers. * If she would choose a boy sidekick it would come into a close tie between Ethan and Surray, even though some thinks she acts like she hates most boys, but she actually likes boys. * Surray often screams "HEY EMILY YOUR UGLY!!" in large crowds to humiliate her, it doesn't work all that well all the time, though it does sometimes, and if he does, Pizza penguin then drops 25 pounds of fish on Surray. * Sonicspine31 thinks Emily is the ugliest puffle he ever saw. * After being Lightfire and putting out her flame, she would have scratches and ash from the flame all over herself. * Kiysha and Emily used to go to the same collage, Kiysha quit after getting annoyed by Emily terribly. ** They also had "Flamefire" and "Lightfire" fights, but Kiysha rarely won though didn't get scratches, which make Emily mad, and I mean MAD!. * Terry dosen't think anything of her, only of the Fashion Police. * Her mother doesn't care about her at all, only when Emily and the Fashion Police arrest her. * Emily can be nice, but only because that'll get her to be more popular. She is only truly nice to her real friends, and some family members. * Tars O'vian tends to hurt her with snowballs, this amuses many puffles. * She was ranked #1 hottest female puffle of the year for a decade straight by Penguin Standard TIME (magazine) * Say she's not hot, boy, she will get mad. But what can she do? (Tell Pizza Penguin to drop fish on you) * Ethan still likes her even though she has been the meanest of the mean to him. * She goes to Mountain College. Gallery Image:Emily_Von_Injoface.PNG|Emily after she pulls back her fur. Image:The_Group.PNG|Emily's "Fashion Police" Group Image:Something_else_with_puffles.PNG|Elizabeth Image:---.PNG|Palorine Image:EmilyPufflePaddle!.PNG|Oh ya... Image:Emily!!.PNG|One Puffle that will delete your points! Image:OH_NO..._You_made_her_MAD!.PNG|Feed me!!!! Image:AHH!_EMILY_FIREWORKS!_IMPOSSIBLE!.PNG|OH NOEZ! THE SHOW! Image:Ahhh!_SOAK_EMILY!_NOOWWWWWW.PNG|SOAK EMILY. NOW. Image:Ooooh_I'm_so_popular.PNG|She's at Snow Forts... Image:LOLZ_SNOWBALLZ_HITZ.PNG|And she gets hit by a snowball... Image:Emily's_a_Golf_Ball_Emily's_a_Golf_Ball.PNG|HA! Image:Lightfire.PNG|Emily as Lightfire Image:Emily_after_she_gets_ashy.PNG|After being Lightfire Image:Anti-Emily_Crowd.PNG|An Anti-Emily Crowd. See also * Fashism * Mabel * Freezeland * Puffle * Pizza Penguin * USA * Ethan * Von Injoface Family * Kiysha * Penguin Police Troop Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:anti-Villains